You have got to be kitten me
by AkumatizedPancake
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir are stuck in a closet scenario, oneshot. I needed to write something short, sorry if it's bad.


"No!" Marinette screamed as she pounded her fists on the closet door. "Let me out!"

"Sorry, I'm not sure if I heard you right, princess. You said 'let me out?'"

"Shut up and help me get this door open, you stupid Chat!" Marinette yelled at her fellow fugitive.

Marinette, detransformed, had been shoved into a closet with Chat Noir by an akuma, just before she was about to don her spotted mask. Now she couldn't transform because Chat Noir was right there. She was _paw_ sitivly powerless.

Gah, he was already affecting her.

Powerless...

"Your cataclysm!" Marinette could've laughed if they weren't stuck in such a stressful situation; it was such and obvious solution.

"Yeah... About that..." He said sheepishly. Marinette couldn't see his face through the darkness, but she could just tell he was scared of admitting something to her.

"I sorta used it already." He finished and she groaned. The she shot upright.

"Doesn't that mean that you're about to change back?"

He swore.

"Oh no, this is bad." She slumped down against the wall and slid to the floor.

"Look, it's dark in here. You won't be able to see me. There will be a small burst of light when I change back, so close your eyes, okay?"

"Okay." Marinette muttered and shut her eyes. "Do it now, while I'm ready.

"Alright then. Plagg, claws in."

She could see the infamous burst of light through her hands, but the more important thing was that she didn't see him. She did not want to know who her partner was, mainly because then he could annoy her in civilian form as well. There were only so many puns she could take.

"Got any cheese?" Another voice joined the fray.

"Who is that?" Marinette asked, knowing that it was obviously his kwami. Still, Marinette wasn't allowed to know that

"Oh, right." Chat Noir cleared his throat. "Marinette, meet Plagg, my kwami and bane of my life. Plagg, this is Marinette."

"Kwami?" Marinette tried to sound as frightened as she could.

"He gives me my powers, eats cheese and doesn't do much else."

She laughed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Plagg."

His cat eyes glowed, and they were the only part visible. They squinted at her, then widened. She glared at him, thinking: Please do not say anything...

Plagg started to laugh and didn't stop.

"What's so funny?" Chat demanded, and Plagg took a breath.

"Oh, you kids are as blind as ever."

"You have any idea what he's talking about?" He adressed Marinette.

"Not a clue," She lied.

"Too funny." Plagg composed himself. "Hey A-Chat, got any cheese?"

Marinette heard Chat fumbling around in his pockets.

"Sorry, no." Plagg groaned when he heard that.

"Cheese?" Marinette was full of questions that day.

"It's the only thing he eats." Chat sighed.

"Oh, you know, that makes me crave camembert. I love camembert." She giggled.

Chat gasped in horror.

"Not you too!"

Plagg chuckled.

"I like her."

Marinette reached for her purse and pulled out three cookies.

"I have some cookies here, if you want them."

Chat grabbed one eagerly, but Plagg was hesitant.

"Cookies are more Tikki's thing." He complained.

Marinette could here Tikki sigh from inside her coat pocket.

"Now is not the time to be picky, Plagg." Chat warned him, and Plagg took the biscuit.

They ate in silence, except for Plagg's occasional comment on how revoltingly sweet it was. Marinette tried not to feel offended.

Chat wiped the crumbs off his mouth.

"Ready to transform, Plagg?"

"No,"

"You've got to be kidding me." Marinette muttered under her breath, but she knew that kwami's sometimes needed to rest before going back into action.

"So, now what?" She asked Chat.

"Well, there's only one thing we can do?" His voice sounded too sinister for Marinette's liking. She backed into a corner.

"And that is?"

"Rock, paper, scissors." He said plainly, and she laughed.

Marinette won ten rounds, Chat won two. Plagg complained that they were making too much noise, but they didn't care. It had almost been an hour, and the two were acting like they had known each other their whole lives, sharing secrets and gossip from their respective schools. Finally Plagg had enough. He said:

"I cannot deal with you two lovebirds anymore. Say the words."

"First of all, we are not lovebirds," Chat complained, obviously blushing in unison with her. "Second of all, claws out!"

Marinette squeezed her eyes closed, prepared for another burst of light, which was granted as promised. Then she opened them and said:

"What are you waiting for? Cataclysm us out!" Marinette needed to get out and defeat the akuma.

Chat was quiet.

"Marinette, the key is in the door."


End file.
